big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
CazologyV2
CazologyV2 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9 & the winner of Big Brother 12. He was later a houseguest for Big Brother 14: Game Changers. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - It honestly feel great to be in the season. Even though I have only just discovered this group a few weeks ago, I've found this to be another experience that I won't forget. 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - Nihilistic, Patient, and Observant. 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - The one thing I'd love to have with me is one of my ferrets. They entertain me and keep me company, and I know that they won't lie to me. 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - My favorite hands down is Jason Guy. He is a great and underrated player, who I believe should have won BB3 and very disappointed he hasn't returned yet. At least I get to watch him on my news channel everyday since he is an anchor at my local news network. 'Your biggest fears? ' - Everyone fears spiders, if you don't, you're inhumane. The one thing that I fear which is different from others is lightning. For a guy who lives in Florida, it is definitely odd to be afraid of lightning, but I find it weird too considering only in recent years, I found it scary. 'Are you excited? ' - Very. I'm ready to get in there and start playing. Bio Cazology was a strong player in BB9. He entered the house with a very manipulative strategy. He managed to remain safe with most the HOH's, even winning a few along the way. He began winning competitions week 2, having strong control over what occurred. A good portion of the cast trusted him and continued to work with him. Due to his, he remained extremely safe and controlled nearly every week. In total he won 7 competitions. A plan was in place though the week he was evicted. After his ally, Brisk, went home he was left quite alone in the house. He ended up evicted and became part of the jury. His placement was 7th. He is considered the strongest and most influential player of the season. Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you hyped to get to coach this season? Hell yeah I'm hyped. To be able to teach and help others the ways of playing the game is spectacular. What type of player(s) do you hope to have on your team? Not only people who are eager to do whatever it takes to win, but also people who are willing to listen to me and wanting to trust me as I would be putting all my trust in them. Do you think coaching newbies will be difficult? Of course it'd be difficult. People are emotional and that will be hard to control when something goes wrong. Adding onto the fact that if my own members go and scheme without my knowledge and they're caught, I can't help. Name your favorite thing in the house to see again. I guess I'm excited to see the other returning veterans. Knowing that they will be just as known and as big of players as I am will definitely be intimidating and challenging, yet fun and amusing. Final thoughts? I accepted the offer to be a coach. Not as a 2nd chance, but a coach. My only reason for being back is to offer my help to certain people with the experience that I have from playing. I will do whatever I can to fulfill my duties as a coach and to help them win. Bio Caz entered the Big Brother 12 house as one of the four veterans chosen to coach the newbies this time around. Going into the first HOH competition, Caz was told to pick three players to be on his team. He decided on Tobi, Minish, and Liv to be on Team Caz. The first week was not completely successful for Caz's team as instead, Jason won HOH. However, he kept everyone on Caz's team safe and did not renominate any players as he was plotting against Alyssa. No major game moves occurred during week 1 for Caz. Succeeding onto week 2, he scored a win in the Coach's comp and saved Tobi. Unlike Tobi, Minish was nominated by Cam and used as a pawn to backdoor Tyler. This was successful and nobody from Caz's team was evicted. The following week was a huge bonus for Caz as Minish won HOH, ensuring his entire team safety. With Minish targeting Angela and Diego, a surprise occurred due to Pandora's Box. All four coaches officially entered the game due to the house voting the secret third option during the live vote. As a result Caz became a player rather than a coach. Diego won HOH the following week, so Caz had to lay low and not make any tides to cause havoc. His ex-team members kept each other safe during the POV, and with Jason being evicted by everyone including Caz, the game continued to rise. Around this time, Caz began forming a strong friendship with Ophelia. This small alliance was a smart move as Ophelia, his new ally, won HOH. He respected her decisions after winning his first POV of the summer by discarding. This lead to a strong social player, Krystal, being evicted respectfully. Caz scored a much needed win for himself with the HOH competition. After much discussion, his plan to backstab the coaches alliance was in play. He nominated both Britt and Diego as pawns. Angela won the POV and saved Diego due to Caz's influence. This gave him the one shot to backdoor a threat, thus Yiza was nominated after the POV ceremony and backdoored in a 7-1 vote. Not long after, Minish won HOH and also had a plan to get rid of a previous winner, Lauren. To begin making others players trust him like Cam, he saved him from the block which lead to Ophelia being nominated. Regardless, with enough support Lauren was evicted and became the first juror. The following week was when things were not looking as bright for Caz. His rival Dark won HOH and nominated two close allies to Caz, Ophelia and Tobi, due to the drama involved with them. Thankfully for Caz, his ex-team member Liv won the POV and discarded it, thus nullifying any chance of Caz being nominated. Diego won HOH during week 8, which was not someone Caz was exactly close with. This meant he had to think outside the box and try to influence other players to be on Diego's radar. Regardless, Caz won the POV and saved Minish. However, Dark used his DPOV and made it clear he was against Caz right before nominating Ophelia. Britt went home regardless though. With both Minish and Cam as HOH's the following week, Caz was kept in a good position due to them both trusting him. To make matters better, Ophelia won the POV and discarded it. She also won the following HOH, which was used to successfully evict Dark with Caz's influence towards Ophelia to target Dark. This worked and he was officially out of the game. Before week 10 could properly begin, Caz came forward to production about Liv and revealed information about her being a cheater and an alt of a previous houseguest. She was expelled rightfully so due to this information and was partially Caz's doing. Both Angela and Cam began going after Caz at this point in the game. It was important for Caz to win comps to save himself, to which he won 2 POV's back to back. He was able to evict Minish and Cam in the process without having to become HOH. After two mind boggling evictions, it was up to Caz to ensure his spot in the final 2 by winning the very last HOH. He pulled through with a few points ahead of Ophelia, and won. He took her regardless but made sure to evict Angela as she was seen as a stronger threat to Caz than Ophelia was. During the finale questioning and voting, some bitterness was detected but due to the professionalism of Caz's speech and Ophelia's disliked status, he was able to secure 7 out of 9 votes, one of which awarded by America, to win Big Brother 12! He won against Ophelia in a 7-2 vote and became the twelfth winner of Big Brother Longterms. Big Brother 14 Host Opinion During Big Brother 9, Caz was somebody I was very hopeful to see finally play in the game. I had high hopes for Caz and was not disappointed a bit by his game play. He came in guns blazing and played a fantastic early social game and competitive game. His fellow houseguests, Yiza and Brisk, were huge chess pieces to his successful manipulation tactics. Unfortunately I feel his downfall was underestimating Yiza and how much influence she truly had on the house. His game was very clear and this lead to his eviction. I was really surprised by this personally, because he had to be one of the best players from this cast and proved himself in and out. Maybe, that was his downfall. Trusting the wrong people and letting them see his game. However, this wasn't the end for Caz. During Big Brother 12, he was cast to participate once more. This time around, Caz majorly improved on his game. He picked team members that would remain loyal throughout the game, which was prove time and time again. Not only this, but his successful and witty alliance with Ophelia was brilliant. The two were noticeable but people really doubted the validity of it. This lead to them becoming safe and never nominated together till the very last few weeks. His manipulation tactics and smart strategical game moves were refreshing. They were well planned out and succeeded time and time again. I won't go on about what he did, but rather what I think of Caz. My opinion is, he has to be one of the best players ever in this entire longterm. I don't believe there's a single player who pulled off these tactics time again and again, regardless of being KNOWN for it. That in itself is mind blowing and proves he's the best master manipulator ever cast. His social, strategic, and competitive game have always been there. Thank you for playing two times Caz and congrats to winning finally your second time. You are truly one of the best players, if not best winner of this entire longterm series. God bless. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Caz gave up right to compete in the following weeks veto. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | colspan=3 rowspan=2 style="background-color:#666666;" | Evicted |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | VeroniicaGrande | Yes |} Trivia * He, BriskRetreat & PandaDude68 are the new Veto King Holders as they won 5 vetos in total. The previous holder was SatanPage who held 4 vetos. *He always voted in majority. *He is the only houseguest to have won every single competition in Big Brother 12. *He's the first ever blonde winner of Big Brother Longterms. *He's the fourth male alumni to return and win the game their second time around, following Rainbow Explosionz, Technocal, and IiChaoticHusky. **Shockingly, he won whilst having the smallest returnee roster in his winning season, it being 4 in comparison to 7 in Big Brother 5, 19 in Big Brother 7: All Stars, and 18 in Big Brother 11. *He hosts an Endurance short-term group on the side, that is notable for its high quality seasons and popularity. So much so, a spin-off auto game was produced. *He and Technocal are the only male winners who've competed before that wear glasses. Category:7th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:Puppetmasters Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:12th Place Category:BB14 Jury